A New Era
by Sora Mai Vogt
Summary: Takes place 3 years after 02. Sora/Matt & Mimi/Joe plus more to be discovered!! I finally decided to revise this when two of the chappies contradicted eachother. #Chapter 8 is up, I uploaded 3 chappies in one nightthis time and they get longer as I go.
1. Surprises

Title: A New Era  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 1: Suprises  
AN: Before we start, I'm gonna pretend that certain parts of season 2 never happened because I started writing this just before 02 came out. That means that Sora's father is not really in the picture. We'll assume he's dead. Also I couldn't have foretold that Ken would turn good at the time I started this and to go back and add him all the way through... well call me lazy but I ain't doin' it even if he is a hotty. Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Digimon.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Katt stared at her sorely outdated digivice. She then glanced at her symbol. Oh how she missed Cleomon. Nine years was a very long time.  
She picked up the phone. "Operator, get me the Ishida residence." It had been a long time since she had talked to any of the original five. "Mr. Ishida, is Matt there." She'd have to make it quick or Ms. Fumia would get mad. Ms. Fumia was nice taking her in, and Katt didn't want to mess this up.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Sora got up and rushed into the bathroom, for once not concerned about waking the sleeping Yamato on the other side of the bed. She barely made it to the toilet before she lost all of her dinner from the previous night. What was going on?  
Matt, being a light sleeper, was instantly wide-awake and by her side. "Sora, you O.K.?" He questioned while wetting a rag for her.  
"Yeah, I think so." She said softly.  
Matt was not convinced. "This is the fourth day in a r..." He stopped finally realizing what this could mean. "You don't think you're...."  
She thought for a moment. She didn't like this. "It's a definite possibility"  
Just then the phone rang. "Matt it's for you!! It's Katt!!" Yelled Mr. Ishida.  
"Katt!" Matt gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek and rushed downstairs. Sora stared blankly after him. All she said was, "Who's Katt?"  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Matt walked up to the huge, five-story mansion. This was the place. He went around back and found Katt waiting for him. He *didn't* know that *Tai* did the yardwork for this place and was hiding in the bushes. "Katt, do you not know anything more about this whole generational thing? Sora's worried sick and so is Enny."  
Katt turned and looked at him. She had a small computer of a sort in one hand. "Could you be a little louder? I don't think the whole neighborhood heard."  
"Come on Katt just tell me what's going on here. I hate to admit it but I'm as scared as Sora. She is after all only eighteen. Isn't that a little young?" He was also genuinely curious.  
"Actually, in the early hundreds..." she stopped. Matt was glaring angrily at her. "Look I didn't choose the mothers. Here, it's got all the information I can give you for now besides the fact that I know we're all getting new crests and tags." She handed the small computer to him.  
Tai's eyes widened. What did the maid know about that?  
"Thanks Katt. Say Hi to Ms. Fumia for me." Matt looked a *little* more relieved, but not much.  
"I've got to run. See ya." and with that she turned and left.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Tai waited for her to go inside and then followed suit. He followed her all the way to the floor she was cleaning that day. She went in the room at the end of the hall. He stood in its doorway and folded his arms. "So Katt what's new?"  
She turned; it was the yard guy. "Hi Tai. Not much. Why?" She then remembered *what* else he was. A Digidestined. She smiled widely.  
Might as well be blunt. "How do you know Matt and what's got him worried about Sora?"  
She played dumb. "Matt? I don't know anyone named Matt or Sora."  
He was getting mad. "Don't lie. I heard the whole conversation. What's the generational thing? What's going on and what does it have to do with the digital world?"  
"You'll find out with the other twelve." With that she shoved past him and walked down the hall. What other twelve? What was going on?  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Matt tapped a few keys on the keyboard, leaned back, and sighed. Last one. E-mailing people seemed to be hard work. He stood up and went to find Sora.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Yolei could not sit still. The same went for Kari, TK, Cody, and Davis, whom she could see from her seat in the back of the classroom. They had all received E-mails about an emergency meeting that evening.  
Kari was sure the announcement was about Joe and Mimi. Maybe they'd finally admit to being a couple. Well, then again it might be about Matt and Sora. Ever since that ordeal with Sora's mother dying they had been so close.  
TK had no clue what the meeting was about. He hoped he wasn't moving again. Matt had used some of his money from his now very popular band to buy a nice three-story house for TK, their mom and dad, and Matt to share. When Sora's mother had died he had given her a couple of the empty rooms to sleep and live in but TK suspected she didn't sleep there much.  
Davis could NOT sit STILL. He knew he needed to check his E-mail, but he had to pee too bad to concentrate.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Ok. That's chapter 1. I'm rewriting and reposting them all so hang in, it WILL be complete after 10 chapters. 


	2. The Meeting

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
AN: A few of the characters: Enchende {In-shin-day}, Enny {In-ee}  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Kari exited her last class with the others close behind. As she headed for the gate she saw Izzy up ahead. He was a junior now and she was only a freshman but that didn't stop them from getting together. She ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and smiled. They walked down the sidewalk holding hands and talking.  
"Izzy, did you call the meeting?" Kari was sure it had been him.  
"No, I didn't. It was Matt. I'm quite curious to hear what it's about."  
Kari looked surprised, "Matt. Hmmm. I thought for sure it'd be about Joe and Mimi."  
"Nope. Hey the meeting's not till 8:30 wanna see a movie?" Izzy was really exited about the meeting and thought if he puzzled on it any more he might explode.  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
A few hours later Matt found Sora asleep in her room. It was time to leave. He'd have to wake her. He gently shook her shoulder. "Sora wake up." She yawned. "Come on, it's time to go." He helped her stand up. She stretched and yawned a couple of times, and then they left.  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Joe had come early to talk to Matt. He knew Matt had called the meeting and that it had to do with the original five Digidestined, whom both were a member of. He saw Matt walking up with Sora leaning on him, there arms around each other, her head on his shoulder. They were a cute couple. "Matt, come here already." When Matt finally got close enough, Joe whispered, "Does Sora know?"  
Matt understood Joe's concern. Gennai had asked them to be quiet about they're earlier roles in the digital world. After all, they had had prices on their heads by the time they left. But it didn't matter anymore. "Not yet, but it doesn't matter." He helped her sit down; she was obviously very fatigued.  
Joe raised an eyebrow at both the statement and his behavior. Sora looked sickly. He motioned with his head for Matt to move in a certain direction. Matt shrugged and followed. Albeit a little reluctantly.  
As he and Matt walked to a corner of the playground where they met, Joe asked, "What's wrong with Sora? Has she seen a doctor?"  
Matt really didn't want to get into this now. He stopped in a good spot. "She's O.K. Doc says she's fine, for right now." When Joe raised an eyebrow Matt stopped walking. He changed the subject. "Look, Katt says that Gennai wants all fourteen of us to join up for this fourth fight. Katt's gonna bring Jim and Enchende. It's time to tell the truth."  
Joe looked puzzled. Davis, Yolei, and Cody had been with them for three years and so far nothing was wrong in the Digiworld. "All fourteen of us? You mean all three generations? Will it take us all?" He looked nervously at the now arriving friends.  
Just then, Katt walked up straight past the others with Jim and Enchende flanking her. All the other members looked confused. They recognized Jim as Joe's older brother but the other two were strangers, but apparently not to Joe and Matt though. As the threesome arrived at Matt and Joe's "spot", hugs were exchanged.  
Katt smiled. "It's so nice to see you guys again. We've all changed so much. Joe's a doctor and Matt's a star and Jim's gonna be a father. Matt is..." She stopped when she saw the way Matt was glaring at her.  
Matt scowled. "Katt hasn't changed a bit. Her mouth is still as big as the Americas." Katt blushed bright red; a real contrast to her black hair and fair skin. They all laughed, momentarily forgetting the incomplete slip-up comment. Not Joe.  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Kari and Izzy walked up holding hands. Mimi turned and greeted them. "Hi guys. You don't by any chance know who she is, do you?" Mimi was pointing at Katt.  
Izzy nodded no. Kari spoke up, "Actually I do. That's Katt. She's the maid at the house were Tai does yard work. She's an orphan and Ms. Fumia took her in. In exchange for cleaning services she gets whatever she needs. That's all I know though. Well, that and Tai is really mad at her 'cause he says, she knows Matt and won't tell Tai how." She thought for a moment, "Yeah that's right. Who's the girl with Jim?"  
Mimi smiled, this one she knew. "Oh that's Enchende, Jim's wife. We all just call her Enny."  
They both nodded in return.  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Tai hurried to the meeting place. He was late. As he approached he realized Matt and Joe weren't there. Maybe he wasn't the last one. He noticed that Sora was sleepily staring at the other side of the park. Then he saw why. Matt andJoe were talking to some people. One he recognized as Jim, Joe's brother, but the two girls he didn't know, althoughthey did look kind of familiar. That's when it hit him. Enny was Enchende, Jim's wife. The other he finally identified asKatt. Now he knew this was important.  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Katt, Enchende, Jim, Matt, and Joe walked towards the group in a straight line. The three "new" ones all had glass pendants. The necklaces looked like a glass coin with a hole in the middle. They all had a black cord precariouslyknotted around them. Katt's was midnight blue with a § on it. Enchende's was a glossy clear with a ± on it. Jim's was atransparent red with Ü.  
Katt stepped to the front of the group. "My name is Kattilynn Komai or Katt and…Well I had better start from the beginning." She paused. "Matt, why don't you start?"  
  
*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*Ü*  
  
Authors note: I know how you all love those cliffhangers. 


	3. United We Stand

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 3: United We Stand  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Matt thought for a moment then started to talk. "The best way to put this is to first make sure everyone knows about the prophecy, the wall of fire, and the Dark Masters." They all nodded. "Thank you, that makes this much easier. That also means you also know that before the generation of Digidestined that contained Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi, there was another group of Digidestined. Five of them." He stepped back into the line. "Us."  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Tai remembered what had happened yesterday at Ms. Fumia's house. It was starting to make sense. There was still way too many questions. He would have to pay close attention but maybe he could figure out what was going on here.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Everyone looked amazed. The other girl stepped forward. She had dark brunette hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. "My name is Enchende Kido or Enny. You probably want to know why Matt and Joe never said anything and I bet they put on a pretty good show covering it up, too." Everyone nodded in Tai's generation, thinking of Joe running from Bukamon. "The reason is Gennai asked them to stay quiet. We defeated the first six Dark Masters, but by then we were exhausted and in desperate need of recovery. Most of us had sustained actual injuries. For example Katt had four broken ribs and I couldn't walk. When the Digiworld seemed stable we left in order to have time to recover, but it wasn't as stable as we thought."  
"That's where you guys come in." The attention shifted to Joe. "We needed help and thanks to the second generation, the Dark Masters and even Apocalymon were defeated. We couldn't say anything because at first the Dark Masters were really mad and would do anything to kill us. We had destroyed their friends and partners in war. When it was all over there just didn't seem any point in bringing it up."  
"We need your help again." This time it was Jim. "We have an all-new mission and Gennai has asked that all fourteen of us join forces. It has to do with another prophecy called the Glass Stone Prophecy."  
"The Glass Stone Prophecy leads to the eventual sealing off of the Digiworld. It also speaks of a gold and a silver digivice that can be used to access the Digiworld in case of an emergency." This was another of those rare occasions were Joe actually knew what he was talking about.  
They had not said a word about what Tai really wanted to know. "That still doesn't tell us what the generational thing is." Instantly every person there was looking at Tai with a look of suspicion or curiosity on there face. there is another, one of the second generation, that is pregnant."  
Matt started to talk now, while at the same time staring accusingly at Tai. "These two children will become the Generational Guardians to the Digiworld passing from generation to generation the responsibility of guarding the portal. This will be given to them when they are old enough to understand. Provided we succeed in our mission."  
"This is probably the most dangerous mission yet and not because of any certain enemy. Because we only have until the babies are born to complete it and because we will be trapped in the digital world until it is complete. If someone gets hurt we can't go for help. If we don't succeed we will be destroyed along with the digital world." The serious look on Enny's face when she said this is what scared them all.  
"Do you understand?" This was from Joe. Everyone nodded blankly. "Good we leave in two days." They were all astonished. Nothing could have prepared them for this. Slowly everyone started to get up and break off into little groups and talk.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Joe couldn't believe it. He suddenly knew exactly what was going on with Matt and Sora. It all made since. He looked at Sora and smiled mischievously. She blushed, smiling. Then she yawned. He walked over to Matt who was standing off to the side trying not to get sucked into the wild conversations behind him. "You should probably take Sora home and put her to bed. She looks really tired and it's getting late."  
Matt turned and could tell right away by the smile on Joe's face he was figured out. He blushed and smiled, "Got us figured out already, huh? Didn't take *you* long at all."  
"Katt's speech was a dead giveaway. Thank her."  
Matt glanced at Tai and noticed he was coming towards them, a most peculiar look on his face. "I bet he figured it out too." He said nodding at Tai.  
As Tai reached them a huge smile spread across his face. "Congratulations, Matt." Tai KNEW it was Matt and Sora that were having a baby.  
Matt smiled, "How'd you figure it out."  
Tai's smile faded. "I heard your meeting with Katt yesterday."  
Matt frowned, disappointed by Tai's admission. "I gotta get Sora home now." He turned and walked towards Sora.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Mimi walked up to Sora and smiled. Sora was still sitting in the same spot she'd been in the whole time with the same sleepy look on her face she'd had for ten minutes. "What?" Sora fanned innocence at Mimi's accusing smile.  
"It's you isn't it?"  
Sora nodded. "How'd you know?" Kari heard and turned around joining the conversation silently.  
"Well, I know it's not me and I was pretty sure Kari and Izzy weren't *that* serious." Mimi remembered how she had figured it out rather cleverly she thought. "Then when Katt said it was in our group I figured it had to be you.  
Sora only smiled. Matt walked towards her. He helped her to her feet and she put her head on his shoulder. Holding hands they left the same way they had come.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Matt helped Sora up the stairs. Her room was on the third floor and he didn't want her to trip on the way there. He heard the front door open and close downstairs. He briefly wondered if it was his dad, his mom, or TK. He would find out after Sora was no longer wandering half-awake up three flights of stairs.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
TK saw his brother coming down the stairs. They needed to talk. "Matt, hey, come here."  
"Just a minute, let me get a drink." Matt said before turning into the kitchen. "Want one?"  
"Yes, Please." Matt emerged from the kitchen with two sodas and handed one to TK. "Matt, we need to talk." Matt looked at the stairway and then back to TK. "I know Sora is the other one that is pregnant."  
"How'd you figure it out? Mimi was just as likely as a candidate what with Joe and all."  
TK couldn't believe he was right. He had just been guessing. "I didn't know, I just guessed and apparently I got it right." They talked more as they ascended up the stairs towards bed.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Matt smiled as he slipped into bed next to Sora. Without even waking up she spooned her body up against his. He wrapped his arms around her and they slept just like that, happy, in each other's arms.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Joe and Mimi walked slowly, hand in hand, down the sidewalk leading to Mimi's dormitory. It wasn't as nice as Joe's apartment but she didn't mind. It was home. At the door she gave him a kiss goodnight and as she went in he stopped her.  
"Wait, don't forget we leave Saturday. That's two days to prepare and you only get one bag." She nodded and disappeared into the building. It had been a long day. Joe smiled. He felt so lucky.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
"Leave for where?" Jun, Mimi's roommate, queried.  
"Jun, what are you doing here? Aren't you usually in bed by now?" Mimi tried to avoid the question.  
"I've been waiting for you. I locked my key in the room and I can't get in without yours. So where is Joe taking you? Is it someplace *romantic*? Don't try to change the subject again!" Jun spat this all out in 20 seconds. You wouldn't believe there is someone out there that talks faster than Mimi but there is.  
'Uh Oh! I'm not supposed to tell about the digiworld.' Mimi thought. 'Ah ha!' "It's actually a research expedition. We're going with some friends. We don't know how long we'll be gone."  
"Hmmmmm. *You* on a research expedition. Hmmmmm. O-K."  
'Whew that was almost too easy but I guess you shouldn't mess with a good thing.' Mimi thanked her lucky stars there was someone out there denser than Davis.  
  
*±*±*±*±*±*  
  
Ok...that time it wasn't a really bad cliffhanger it was just not the end of the story. Hang in, there are 7 more chapters to go. 


	4. The Adventure Begins

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I *don't* own Digimon. Oh Pooh. I guess I'll just have to hope someone in Siban knows how to write a good romance. I sure don't.  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
Right on time, all fourteen of the Digidestined met at Matt's house, with digivices and such. They all had one bag. They had all made up various excuses except to their parents. Most of them had told their parents the truth. Yolei, Davis and Cody included.  
"Are we all here?" Katt asked not wanting to leave anyone behind. When everyone nodded yes and she had counted them all, she turned towards the computer screen and then looked at Davis. "Why don't you lead the way?" They all entered the Digital world in the following order: Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Matt, Katt, Jim, and last but not least Enny.  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
Upon arrival they all immediately noticed that their digivices hadn't changed at all but they had all received what looked like a laptop only about one-tenth the size. Not like the D-terminal's, but similar. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Gabumon were all there along with three they had never seen before. Katt spoke up with an explanation. "This is Cleomon, Ivimon, and Strimon."  
Cleomon, Katt's digimon, looked like a small panther. She was about a foot and a half tall. The large cat was solid black except her white paws, tail and ears. She was obviously quite muscular and powerful even though she wasn't as huge as many of earth's 'big cats'.  
Ivimon was Enny's. She looked like a white dog only she stood on her hind legs to walk. She had a cat like black tail and her eyes didn't belong to a dog that was for sure. She looked wise beyond her years by many times. On her hind legs she was only about two feet tall.  
Strimon belonged to Jim. Strimon was almost indescribable. Almost! He was a lizard that looked like a snake with arms. Not legs just arms. His head looked like that of an iguana and his arms were almost human but not quite. No opposable thumb. His tail was at least a good three feet on it's own. Strimon could easily range in height from one to five and a half feet.  
Tai looked at the three *new* digimon. "Wow, this is going to be the best trip yet. No battles. Nothing. All we gotta do is find a bunch of glass stones and if anything goes wrong we got fourteen DigiMon on our team!!" All the DigiMon suddenly got worried looks on their faces.  
Gatomon looked up at Kari, "Did he say glass stone? He couldn't mean The Glass Stone Prophecy could he?" Katt answered for Kari, "Let's go over to that clearing and set up camp no need in leaving right away."  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
An hour later all the DigiMon and Digidestined had been updated. This included Sora's announcement that she was the one that was pregnant. The only ones who hadn't figured it out were Davis, Yolei, Cody and surpassingly Izzy.  
Davis was curious about this. He pointed to Sora and then Matt adding aloud, "So you guys.... you two like..."  
Kari didn't even have to hear the rest of the sentence. She smacked him in the back of the head. "Davis, that was rude!"  
"I just wondered..."  
"Well, don't!" Everyone started to laugh. Even Sora and Matt. It was just they had needed to loosen up the tense moment. Davis relaxed, too. After turning to crimson, then white and then back to his normal color he started to laugh.   
Biyomon looked at Sora in a funny way for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes since her announcement. Sora this time noticed. "What? Is something wrong Biyomon?" Sora asked.  
"No, nothing." Biyomon was very happy for Sora. She also felt that she had to protect her no matter what. She couldn't let anything happen. Not that she could before but now it was even more important.  
Gabumon was on the other side of the couple. He had decided right away to make it his business to protect not only Matt and T.K. but Sora as well. He knew that Biyomon would be doubling her efforts but if someone out there really wanted to hurt Sora, Biyomon on her own would be no match.  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
That night everyone slept in this layout. Tai, Katt, and Davis being the leaders of their generations felt it important to be on the edges of the clearing. Their DigiMon were of course with them. Sora and Enny were both next to the fire curled up with their loves. The others were all scattered randomly between these two extremes. Kari next to Izzy and Mimi snuggled up against Joe it was really a sweet thing to behold.  
Tai of course should know. He was sure that because he had to lead them he couldn't get involved. If he did he would start to show favoritism towards them. He sat leaning up against a tree on the outer edge of the clearing watching them all sleep. Except of course Katt who had watch. Didn't she?  
Katt sat staring at the sleeping group. Joe had been assigned to watch but Katt couldn't sleep. She had told him to go curl up with Mimi because she looked cold and that wasn't good. Katt knew something no one knew. In fact she knew lots of things no one knew. She knew that there was more to the Glass Stone Prophecy and that it involved the future. She also knew that there's a third child to be born and that the parents were here now.  
Mimi turned over to look at Katt. Joe had whispered to her what Katt had offered to do. Mimi smiled widely at Katt and Katt slipped a small smile back. As Mimi rolled back into Joe's warm embrace she thought about Katt for a moment. The two girls were the same age, eighteen, but Katt seemed more mature. She wore tight black pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was hardly noticeable at this time of night because it was such a dark black color. All this just made her incredibly pale skin seem even lighter. The paleness didn't suggest weakness though she was quite muscular and obviously a hard worker. Mimi couldn't help but feel sorry for her though. She had lost her parents at such a young age.  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
Sora and Matt were the first ones up. Sora thanked her lucky stars that she was far enough along to be almost rid of the morning sickness. When they got back to camp Mimi was up and so was Joe. Mimi looked a little green around the gills.  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
An hour later everyone was up and camp was packed away into the bags they all carried. Within the hour they were on the road. Katt lead the way and the rest followed obediently.  
Katt was thinking quietly to herself while at the same time just sort of following the path. Suddenly her vision blurred and her head began to spin. This wasn't unusual to her, she had visions often. She fell to the ground on her knees. Tai rushed up and caught her as she fell. He didn't know why he felt he had to.  
In her mind Katt saw a stone that had a handprint on it. No, it had two prints maybe three. It was so blurred. She saw Sora and Yolei. There was the crest of love. Two red, glass stones. Two silver necklaces. What was that on them? Were they symbols of some sort?  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
Ok the stuff with Tai is corny but hey I don't really like him I'm just being nice and writing him. Heh I know...cliffhanger...you'll live. 


	5. Cleared Vision

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 5: Cleared Vision  
Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager...Oops wrong thing. I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Saiban (spell check on that please).  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What did you see, Katt." Matt asked. He and the other first generation members were crowded around her and didn't look the slightest bit worried. Tai looked up at them from his spot. He was sitting Indian style on the ground. Katt was just making her way up from in front of him. She had been out like a light for twenty minutes and he had no clue how she could have seen anything.  
Katt shook her head. "I'm not sure but it had Sora and Yolei and the crest of love in it. There was more but it was rather blurry and a little disorienting." Joe and Jim each put out an arm, each which she accepted and pulled herself up. "Let's go." Tai and a lot of the others looked on a little confusedly as Katt walked on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I'm hot and I wanna stop. Can we stop already?" Mimi hadn't stopped whining for the last ten minutes. Suddenly, Katt stopped and the rest of the group did, too. Sora made her way to the front of the group, curious as to why they had stopped. When she got there Katt was kneeling and examining a rock. It had two handprints on it and above them was the Crest of Love. Both prints were of a right hand. One had a smaller print in the middle of it. It looked like that of a baby.  
"What is it Katt? Is it from your vision?" Sora asked. Katt nodded. "What do you suppose it means?"  
Katt turned to Sora at the last question. "I'm not certain but I think you and Yolei are supposed to put your hands there." She pointed to the prints. "The one with the baby's handprint in it is probably yours, Sora." Sora blushed a little.  
Yolei and Sora both stepped forward and the rest of the group backed away. They kneeled were Katt had been. After a short glance at each other they placed their hands on the stone.  
Out of nowhere a crack began to form in between their two hands. The girls didn't move. As the crack spread all the way around the stone a bright light began to shoot out of it. Soon the rock had split completely in two. Two red glass stones began to float up from the ground in front of the two amazed girls. What was left of the rock shattered into a thousand pieces. Much like when they destroyed a monster. Suddenly the pieces began to reshape into silver coins with the crest of love on them. A hole at the top allowed for a chain to work it's way through.  
Tai, Matt and Katt all knew what these were. "The new crests and tags." Matt exclaimed. Sora glanced at him and then back to the event before her. Yolei had reached out and grasped one of the stones in one hand and one of the chains in the other. Sora followed suit. The light stopped and it was all over. That's when Izzy realized where the light had been coming from.  
"Sora, Yolei, Look at your digivices." The digivices had upgraded themselves and Sora now had two. Along side her red one was a silver one. "The silver one must belong to the guardian. May I see them?" Sora smiled and unclasped them from her belt handing them to her friend. Izzy was so full of curiosity she was surprised that wasn't his crest rather than knowledge.  
"May I see that?" Enny pointed to the stone in Yolei's hand.  
"I don't see why not." Enny examined it closely. In the very center was a piece of silver crafted in a faximally of the crest of love. The rest was just red glass. It seemed very simple and yet she knew it was very powerful.  
"Let's stay here for the night." Tai suggested "We've already got two of the stones if you ask me that's a pretty good start." Everyone nodded his or her accent. "Alright." With that they began to set up camp.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
TK sat starring at the water. He was supposed to be collecting firewood but he would rather sit here and think. 'I can't believe I'm here again. Not that I mind, but still. Will these adventures, these missions ever end? And what about this whole Sora's pregnant thing? Maybe I'm just over reacting but aren't you supposed to be married first?' Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. When he turned around he saw Yolei.  
She had changed a lot since their last adventure. She had developed a little and to him she looked sexy. Her hair cut to just below her chin and she had gotten rid of the bulky glasses for a pair of small thin one's that accented her face beautifully. He smiled. "What are you doing out here, Yolei? Why aren't you back at camp?"  
She blushed a little. "I was looking for you." She walked over and sat next to him. "TK is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet and now you're off sitting by yourself."  
He turned his attention back to the water. "No, I was just thinking. I didn't think I was acting that differently. I'm surprised you even noticed." He looked at her suspiciously. "Have you been watching me that closely?"  
She suddenly turned a bright crimson and looked away. TK chuckled softly. She turned back to him and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a long moment and then they slowly began to lean in towards each other. Suddenly they were kissing. Yolei couldn't believe it. It was the most amazing feeling. She felt a rush run through her body when he touched his tongue to her lips and gently nudged then open. She put her hand on his check and he slipped his arm around her back. They stayed this way for an endless moment. When they pulled apart finally they were both panting.  
"Wow!" TK let out between breathes. "That was amazing!"  
Yolei nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" They turned to each other and turned a bright red. Then at the same moment they both fell over laughing. Yolei was still laying on her back, a smile on her face a few minutes later. She noticed TK had stopped laughing. When she looked towards him he was propped up on one arm starring at her, a smile on his face as well. "I bet the others are wondering where we are." He stood up and helped her to her feet. After giving her another long hard kiss they left for camp.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok guys I have uploaded 4 revised chapters in one night I hope it makes someones day like it did mine!!!! 


	6. Arashi

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 6: Arashi  
Disclaimer: DigiMon belongs to Siban (did I spell it wrong again) anyways this is my story.  
Summary: It's been a different experience but the weirdest thing by far is about to happen.  
*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*  
"Over the past two weeks T.K., Kari and Enny have all gotten there stones and really nothing was that different about the incidents. Enny has also received a second Digivice, this one gold, and all the original digivices have all been upgraded on contact with the powerful light characteristic of the *necklaces* formation. There's *NO* doubt about it though, this time was different." Tai said as he watched Joe and Jim examine the sleeping girl. She looked to be about eleven and Tai tried his best to remember any and all details about her appearance.  
*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*  
Matt and Tai had been walking in the woods looking for firewood when they had come across a clearing. Tai had continued to pick up wood but Matt had stopped. "Hey, Tai, take a look at this." When Tai had turned around he had seen a very, to him, normal but exciting sight. On the bluff, to one side of the clearing, was a handprint with a smaller one in it and above it was the crest of Friendship.  
"Put your hand on it already," Tai said, not really concerned that none of the others were there to witness this. Matt placed his hand on the print and the crest began to glow a brilliant silver. "That's weird. Is it supposed to do that? Isn't it supposed to turn blue?" Really these had been rhetorical questions that would soon be answered. Tai answered anyways.  
"I don't know." Just then the whole top layer of rock disintegrated and there in the middle of it was a girl precariously balanced, unconscious and about ready to topple over. Floating on either side of her was Matt's crest and glass stone. Just then she started to tip. "Matt, catch her."  
"Huh!" He dove and, with a grunt upon landing himself, was able to keep her from serious damage. "Joe, Jim, everyone, get over here now!" He had yelled while curiously looking her up and down.  
*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*  
Joe carefully pressed on her stomach to check for internal bleeding and considering the large, damp blood stain down the side of her shirt he was surprised not to find any. Jim ran a keen eye over her face looking at the damage. The brothers looked at each other. "Most of it's just on the surface and the majority of it is burns." Joe noted aloud still worriedly looking at the young stranger.  
Jim nodded, "It looks to me like some kind of DigiMon attack. Not like one I've ever seen though. They usually have very different effects on humans and see this burn here. It was much worse ten minutes ago. She's healing at an incredible rate."  
Sora and Mimi came over with the rages they had dampened and began to clean her up. Sora loosened the girl's shirt from the wounds on her stomach so they didn't grow together. She was healing fast enough that could be a problem. "How very peculiar. Do you think maybe she's actually a DigiMon.........Hey what's this?" Sora pulled a silver digivice from the girls belt loop and held her own up to it. Both were silver and resembled D3's but the girls was a little more advanced and obviously a little older, maybe several years. Just then the girl started to come around.  
She opened her eyes slowly at first and began to look dazedly around. She soon realized that the stranger kneeling over her had her digivice. "Huh where am I? Ahhh...Give me that back!" She tried to sit up and grab for the digivice but instead cried out in pain and fell over backwards coughing. "Who *cough* are you *cough* and where *cough cough* am I?" Upon completion of the sentence she went into another coughing fit. Tears rolled down her checks. It hurt to cough.  
"Relax you've obviously been through a lot and getting excited isn't going to make it better. Calm down a little and then you can tell us the whole story. Your safe now." Joe's words seemed to really help the girl.  
Sora, in the mean time, had handed the girl her device and was helping her lean against the bluff side. She still seemed a little uncertain of her new company. "Mimi hand me that water for her to drink." Mimi picked it up and handed it to Sora. Matt picked up his stone and crest. Katt on the other hand hung back and watched. Something definitely wasn't right. There was no mention of this what so ever in the prophecy.  
*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*  
After a few hours everyone was settle at camp. They had carefully carried the stranger back and leaned her against a log. They were all fed and they had all introduced themselves. All except the new girl. "Alright, now you know us, why don't you tell us about yourself." Izzy said.  
"Well my name is Arashi Tomo. I'm eleven years old. I'm the second oldest of five, and the oldest girl. That's why I got the guardianship. Your all Digidestined, right?" They all nodded. "I'm a Digital Guardian. Third Generation Silver Guardian to be exact." She stopped and looked at everyone. They were staring at her as though she had just turned purple and grown a horn.  
Sora spoke up from were she was sitting, leaning against Matt. "Third Generation, but the first generation isn't even *born* yet. How is this possible?" She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.  
"I know," Arashi continued, "I think I've gone back in time, probably because Kobi, the Golden Guardian, and I need help with our current enemy. Mainly because she's one of us and she's been infected with a virus. She's completely gone wack. She won't even let us call her Takara anymore."  
Izzy was confused, "How could she be infected with a virus? Wouldn't that just make her sick? Do you mean a computer virus?"  
"Yes I mean a computer virus, what else? She's a guardian, and the strongest one at that. That means when her digivice gets infected, and since her digivice controls her digivolving, it messes her up. DUH!"  
*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*  
Don't you love it when kids make NO sense at all? *Grins* stay tuned! 


	7. Discoveries

Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 7: Discoveries  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own digimon as proven by the fact that the show hasn't yet become a full blown soap opera. I am just borrowing the characters. However Katt, Enny, Arashi, Takara, and Yorokobi all DO belong to me. If your curious Katt I made up but Enchende is a town in another country, and arashi is Jap. for storm, takara for treasure, and yorokobi for joy. I don't own those words either.  
Summary: The group makes some interesting discoveries about each other and their new guest.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
"Your saying that *you* can digivolve!" Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How is this possible? Your not digital information you can't be bent and reformed."  
Arashi was trying to not laugh at how excited Izzy was behaving. "No, I'm not digital and my body isn't bent or deformed either. It's like one minute I'm standing there and the next minute I have armor all over my body and I have a silver staff and I have an attack. It's an awesome feeling."  
Tai couldn't be quiet any more. "You have an attack? What is it? Are you like a rookie right now? Can you evolve multiple times like from champion to mega? Do you have more than one attack?"  
"Tai, stop a minute and give the poor girl a chance to answer." Katt smacked him in the arm.  
"Ow, hey. What was that for?" Everyone laughed at Tai's enthusiasm and his reaction to being punched. "Hey what's so funny?"  
TK got up. "I'm gonna go get some more fire wood. Be back soon." He started to leave and Patamon followed.  
"Hey, TK, I'll go too." Kari and Gatomon got up and followed. As they left the clearing two pairs of eyes, namely  
Izzy's and Yolei's, were closely watching them.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
"It's been ten minutes." Yolei said in her usual obsessive manor as she whispered to Izzy.  
Izzy leaned over to Yolei and answered simply. "You took an hour last time" Yolei blushed bright red and Izzy grinned while raising an eyebrow.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
TK and Kari had wondered around making light conversation for a little while until they came to the stream they'd been following for the last two weeks. TK sat down to rest and get a drink of water. What do you think of Arashi?" Kari asked finally.  
"She's ok. Why?"  
"I just noticed she has Matt's eyes and wondered if you saw it too."  
"Yeah and she has Sora's red hair. But the rest of her isn't even close."  
"That's the other generations."  
"I guess."  
"So are you and Yolei a couple?"  
TK almost fell over. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well you kissed her."  
"How'd you..."  
"We're best friends. She tells me everything."  
"Oh." He blushed a little.  
"TK, relax. I'm your friend. You can talk to me." Kari tried to convince him of her sweetness.  
"Yeah, right. If I recall I can talk to you about as well as you can talk to Tai." He looked at her mischievously. He was never going to let her live that down.  
"Hey, he didn't mean anything." She still remembered the incident maybe a little too well. She had told Tai about something her boyfriend at the time had done and he had tried to beat up the poor kid.  
"Yeah I know. Do you remember that one time when me and you went out and Tai followed us?"  
"Ugh, Yes. It was so funny when you 'accidentally' spilled your drink behind you and he got covered in soda."  
"It was a dark theater. I was lucky to see *your* nose when I was this close." TK said leaning kind of close to her. He could feel her breath quicken on his lips.  
That's when she realized how close they were. "Uhh, yeah I know." She backed of a little.  
"You were a good girlfriend, too bad it didn't work." He knew she still liked him. Really he was being very mean by pulling strings like this. Using his knowledge against her for his own amusement. He didn't know why, but seeing her with Izzy just really bothered him. Just then Gatomon and Patamon came through the bushes each with some firewood.  
"Hey, what are you guys do..." Gatomon stopped mid-sentence. "Uh, we're going back to camp." With that Gatomon left bodily dragging Patamon with her.  
Kari turned bright red, as did TK. Then she started to laugh. "Do you believe her? She thought..." Kari then noticed TK wasn't laughing but watching her. She watched him also for a moment but looked away for fear of getting lost in his eyes. "You're jealous aren't you?" She said after she turned her head. Really she didn't have to ask, she knew the answer. She knew it hurt him to see her with Izzy and she knew he had no interest in Yolei except to make her jealous. So what if it was working? It was mean of him and out right wrong. "Look TK if you like Yolei go for it. But if not..." She paused. "If not then that's not just mean it's cruel. Yolei has trouble meeting boys and it's not her fault she's so blunt. It's mean of you to lead her on. I know you are, too, so don't try to make excuses." With that she got up and started to walk away.  
TK watched her walk off. God he loved her. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself mentally. 'Messing up, that's what.' a little voice inside him echoed. He knew it was right.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
Yolei stood there watching, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Izzy put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she made no move to brush it off. After they had been gone for about twenty minutes she had looked back at Izzy and they had decided to go and "help out". Really they had wanted to check up on the two. Now Yolei stood there on the verge of crying. Not because of what Kari had said about her. That she knew and wasn't mad about at all. Yolei knew she could be a little overwhelming at times and had a tendency to scare off guys. What had hurt her so badly was that TK could lead her on just to get at Kari. Why her? What made him choose her? Did he really think her that gullible?  
That's when she started to cry. 'Oh no. If I cry TK will hear me. I can't go back to camp, they'll want to know why I am crying.' She ran off into the woods not knowing which way she was going or where she would end up and really not caring.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
It's not that Izzy didn't trust Kari, but instead, as hard as it was to believe, he didn't trust TK. That's right, sweet little TK was now a fifteen-year-old boy that Izzy just couldn't trust anymore. Not with Kari anyway.  
He saw Yolei run into the woods, not in the direction of camp, but in a different direction. They hadn't brought there DigiMon and Izzy was worried that because she was vulnerable right now she may not pay as close of attention as she may need to, to stay out of trouble, so he caught up and went with her.  
When she finally stopped they were a good ways away from camp, fortunately, Izzy could still just make out the light of the campfire from this distance through the trees.  
Yolei finally stopped and fell down onto her knees. That is when Izzy noticed she was still crying. He went up to her and put an arm around her shoulders and began to run his hand up and down her arm in a comforting motion.  
After a while she started to calm down and he looked at her and asked "Do you want to go back to camp now? It's getting late, they may be wondering where we are." She only nodded. She got up and dusted her pants off. After wiping her eyes and rubbing her face she began to look around. "That way." Izzy pointed in the direction of camp, where a small glow could still be seen through the trees. With that they began to walk quietly back to camp.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
When Kari got back to camp the little bit of firewood she had gotten was needed, for the fire was beginning to get small. She placed it on kindles and began to poke it around in an attempt to get the fire going again. Enny and Mimi had both looked a little sick today and she didn't want them to get worse.  
She began to look around. Cody was sitting up looking around. Gatomon and Patamon were on the far side of the clearing curled up asleep in a large blob of fur that was contained them and about 4 other digimon. They were next to Katt and Tai who were keeping watch and chatting. She smiled at the thought that Katt may be finally opening up to the group a little. She had been really quiet mostly at first and hadn't talked to mostly anyone but the other first generations and sometimes Izzy, to see what he had to say about where to go next. 'Him and his map.' She thought to herself, 'Hey were is he anyway?'  
She walked over to Cody who was supposedly watching the group but it was obvious he was daydreaming. "Cody where did Izzy go?" Cody moved quickly. Startled he had been caught zoned out.  
"He and Yolei went to go help you and TK about twenty minutes after you left." He answered looking at her curiously.  
"Cody that was almost an hour ago." Just then Izzy and Yolei entered the clearing and Yolei's face was tear streaked. It was obvious what had happened and now she was mad. Did he not trust her? What about Yolei, was she spying?  
Once they stepped out of the woods Izzy walked towards Kari and Yolei went to talk to Cody, he was her best friend other than Kari. "Izzy where did you go?" She asked calmly trying not to jump to conclusions.  
"I went to get firewood." He stated plainly.  
"Then why aren't you carrying any?" She said, rather suspiciously hands on hips. TK who had just stepped into the clearing watched in amusement trying to hide a grin.  
"Well I couldn't find any." Izzy was still trying to keep his cool.  
"Izzy, we are in the middle of the woods, and you can't find firewood. Don't even bother trying another excuse. I already know exactly what happened. You didn't trust me and you decided to spy on me and not to mention that you dragged Yolei into it and look what happened." Now she was yelling and some of the group had woken up. All of the digimon had.  
"Yolei went because she wanted to go and if TK had any morals what so ever this mess wouldn't have started." He was yelling, too.  
"So you were spying on us you admit it. Do you not trust me?"  
"I trust you, I just don't trust him. Next thing you know you'll be blaming Yolei that TK was using her." Matt was now fully awake but trying hard not to bring himself into this fight. He knew it was probably true. He glared hard at TK who just shrugged innocently and then happily began to watch the fight. That's when Matt put in the last piece of the puzzle. TK had set up this fight.  
"I don't believe you. Why would I do that? I don't blame you, or her, or even TK for that. I blame myself." The last part was quiet. She stopped and for a moment everyone was quiet. Then she continued still quiet. "Izzy if you can't find it in yourself to trust me enough to let me spend any time away from your watchful eye then maybe I had better free myself from that eye. This relationship is ending right now." With that she turned and walked over to TK, who was grinning quite pleased with himself, and slapped him hard across the face. He winced. TK put a hand to his face even though it didn't hurt. He didn't want her to know that the hurt in his eyes was because it was her that had slapped him. She then turned to everyone who was now starring at them and said, "What are you looking at? The scene is over!" Anger lined her voice and everyone was not willing to go there, so they just turned away and went back to sleep.  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
Yes, sweet innocent little TK would do that. Keep reading if you wanna better understand why. 


	8. Seven Daffodils

Rating: PG  
Chapter 8: Seven Daffodils  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
The past few hours had been most interesting for Arashi. Somewhat amusing and somewhat disturbing. She could see now that at this point a lot of these people were more to each other than she would have thought. She had always just been told that they were a team and that three couples out of the bunch had fallen in love and that that is where the guardians came from. Arashi now saw that there were more than three couples here and it was affecting how they worked together. If they were still fighting when the final battle came she would have problems. "The final battle." She murmured to herself. She was sitting on the far side of the clearing and almost everyone was asleep. She glanced at Joe and Mimi and wondered if they knew yet what part they played in all of this. If only they knew.  
She had been prepared all her life for this battle. Told day after day the importance of it. Even before Takara's digivice had been infected they had known it was going to happen because their family had told them. It had been passed down from the first generation guardians as vital information, necessary for the training of the third generation guardians.  
Jim had scolded her that she needed her rest about twenty minutes ago and was still watching her from the far side of the clearing, somewhat annoyed that she wasn't sleeping. Enny was asleep, her head on his lap. The only other ones still awake were Katt and Tai. Did they ever sleep?  
She looked at where Kari lay next to a red faced Yolei. She had cried herself to sleep. Kari had tried hard to comfort her but she wasn't much good in her also hurt state.  
Arashi looked back in the direction of Katt and cocked an eyebrow. The dark-haired girl was staring at her. Arashi was still sore from her injuries even if her digivice was healing her. She wiggled a finger to motion Katt to come to her. Now it was Katt's turn to raise a brow. Arashi just motioned again.  
Tai watched silently, amused as Katt relented and walked over to the young girl. "Did you want something?" Katt asked quietly and cautiously as she approached Arashi. The youngest group member only nodded. "What?"  
"Will you sing me a lullaby?"  
Much to Tai's astonishment, Katt smiled at the request and sat down comfortably next to the girl. "What makes you think I sing?" She said amusedly.  
"Matt told me you do." She said matter-o-factly.  
Katt's smile spread. "Yes, well, Matt may find himself somewhat bruised in the morning.  
Tai tried not to laugh. The tough Katt had a soft side after all.  
"All right, well, what should I sing, and I warn you I haven't sung any lullabies since I use to sing Matt to sleep."   
Again Tai tried not to laugh. She used to sing Matt to sleep? He'd have to tease the blonde about that tomorrow. 'Maybe Katt is where Matt got his tough exterior?'  
The girl thought for a moment and said "How about 'Seven Daffodils'. That was always my favorite." At Katt's curious face she added "My momma used to sing it to me when I was little... Before she died. Daddy said you taught it to her."  
Katt couldn't help but understand how the girl felt. She had lost her mother when she was young, too. "All right." Katt stared at the sky for a moment as if trying to remember something; she cleared her throat and began to sing softly.  
  
"I do not have a mansion,  
I haven't any land.  
Not even a paper dollar,  
To crinkle in my hand.  
  
But I can give you morning,  
On a thousand hills,  
And kiss you,  
And give you seven daffodils.  
  
I do not have a fortune,  
To buy you pretty things.  
But I can weave you moonbeams,  
For necklaces and rings.  
  
And I can give you morning,  
On a thousand hills,  
And kiss you,  
And give you seven daffodils.  
  
Seven golden daffodils,  
Shining in the sun,  
To light our way to evening,  
When our day is done.  
  
And I can give you music,  
And a crust of bread,  
And a pillow of piney bows,  
To rest your head.  
  
I do not have a mansion,  
I haven't any land,  
Not even a paper dollar,  
To crinkle in my hand."  
  
When Katt stopped singing she noticed that Arashi was fast asleep. She had been exhausted but had needed something to make her feel safe and the song had made her feel at home. It was just what she had needed. "My mom used to sing that to me, too. It was also Matt's favorite. I'm sure that someday he'll sing it to his daughter as well."  
Tai watched in amazement as Katt lay the girl down and laid a blanket over her. He had never known Katt could be so soft and she had opened up so easily to the young girl. He was fascinated with her and she never failed in surprising him.  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
The next morning Arashi was the last to wake. This was in part due to the fact that she was still a little injured. It also helped that she had been up late last night. She looked around at the hustle and bustle of the camp in the morning. She saw some people working on breakfast and some cleaning up and others couldn't be seen, they were gathering food, or washing things, or getting water.  
Katt walked up to her and said "Good morning Arashi. I trust you slept well?" Arashi only nodded and grunted a little from the stiffness in her joints when she was pulled to her feet. "Come on, some of us are in a discussion you may enjoy."  
"What discussion is that?" Arashi wondered how she could enjoy anything at the moment. Her body ached and her joints were sore. She made her way to a small group consisting of Sora, Enny, Kari, Mimi, Yolei, and now Katt and herself. It was next to the fire and some of the group was working on cooking and some of them were pealing this and chopping that.  
Sora smiled as the two girls approached and said in explanation of the groups activity, "Girls day to cook."  
Arashi smiled, the heat of the fire felt good to her stiff muscles. "So what's this conversation I might enjoy?"  
Mimi responded "We were just discussing who had there stones and not and got into talking about the guardians. We were wondering if you could tell us about yourself and what the guardians do and stuff like that."  
"Well first tell me who has their stones or not, that way I can find out when and if my friends are gonna show up." Somewhat puzzled by the request but willing they agreed and began to name off people.  
Sora started, "Well, hmm, Matt and I both have ours and so do Katt, Enny, and Yolei."  
"Well Tai, Izzy, Kari and TK, I know, have there's, too." Enny added.  
Then Yolei jumped in, "Oh Cody and Davis have two each, one for each digi-egg. Who does that leave?"  
"Uhhh..." Katt looked up at the sky in deep thought for a moment, "Jim, Joe and Mimi. Wow, that's not many left. This suddenly doesn't seem like such a daunting task." Arashi, who had been concentrating on the details of what she had been taught by her family and friends looked up in complete understanding. "No, wait, how long have you been here?"  
Yolei got this one easily by glancing at her digital watch. "Uh, about 7 weeks. Why do you want to know?"  
Arashi began to talk to herself, thinking aloud "Ok, well, at least we have time. If I remember the Glass Stone Prophecy right, all we are missing is the remaining stones and the sealing temple. But the problem is to get the other stones we have to risk releasing the other guardians if they were sealed the way I was. But why would Takara be sealed. What about Kobi? Ooohhh, if she hurt'em..." That was when she really noticed that they were all looking at her strangely. "Well, there is much to tell." She said trying not to look embarrassed. "But I will wait until we are all here and have had breakfast." With that she got up and went to go collect her things and get ready for the days march.  
*§*§*§*§*§*  
Ok all of this has been up before and is now redone. The next chapter is where it gor bad last time but I have put so much work into it that the next chapter actually does a nice little set up into a great ending this time. If you really want the last two chapters then gimme some reviews and I'll see if that motivates me to be less lazy. Then if you want and epilouge I have an idea for one I jsut need motivation to write it so... well your getting the idea. 


End file.
